


Threats

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift brings something very unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

The roses surprised everyone - especially when they found out who had gotten them.

ShinDong, on the other hand, did not look pleased. He took the roses from the delivery man and stalked back to his own room, a scowl on his face. He found the small envelope, and pulled the note out of it.

His father's handwriting, of course.

_I'm tired of waiting. You've had enough time to learn what you need to. Be in the back tomorrow night, or I'll start taking pot-shots at your flying friends._

ShinDong scowled and crumpled the note, tossing it in the trash. He hesitated to throw the roses; maybe he could give them to someone else, the nurse?

His father had better not start taking shots at anyone. He'd see what it was like to have an angry telekinetic to deal with, if his father injured Yesung - never mind what HeeChul might do. If he went after Zhou Mi, well… they’d seen what Ryeowook could do. He’d scared people much braver than his father. He doubted his father even knew of Hankyung.

The thought made him smile, and he felt a little better as he took the roses down to the nurse to brighten her office.


End file.
